But I'll Worry About You
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Castle told Alexis he wouldn't worry about her until lunch time the next day, but that won't keep Alexis from worrying about him. Short and sweet!


**Oh come one, after that finale, don't we all have to write about it? I don't really know where this idea came from, but it wouldn't let me go, so onto the paper it went! Enjoy! (Oh! I'll have the conclusion to "Lucky to Have You" up soon!)**

**I Own Nothing!**

* * *

Alexis stared at her phone as her father ended the call. He said he wasn't going to worry about her until lunch time tomorrow. _But I'll worry about you_. She thought. When he walked in the other night, he looked more broken than she had ever seen him, but at the same time he looked freed. Like he had finally allowed himself to let go. She knew he had been with Kate, she didn't have to ask and she knew he wouldn't talk about it. He never talked about it. Not with her anyway. She had caught a few lines of conversation here or there between him and Grams, but that was it. Her father Richard Castle, had found the love of his life. No one would have thought it was possible, but her dad was head over heels, there is not another woman on this planet, crazy, irrational, all the songs make sense in love with Kate Beckett. Alexis liked Kate, she really did, but Kate had no idea of the amount of power she had over her partner. Alexis was afraid for her dad, out at crime scenes, chasing killers, doing anything Kate asked, or didn't ask. Not to mention the emotional damage that woman was doing. She was stomping on his feelings every chance she got, and her dad just took it! He was waiting her out. Richard Castle never waited for anything! And it appeared he was finally done waiting for Kate too, if the other night was any indication. He had finally stood up for himself. However that brought on a whole new world of hurt. So yes, Alexis worried. She sighed at the phone that had gone dark some moments before and slid the device into her pocket.

"Come on girl," one of her friends called. "You're missing all the fun!" she laughed.

"Coming!" Alexis returned, heading for the entrance to the all night graduation party. She would have to worry and have a good time at the same time.

* * *

Alexis was more than tired when she got home the following afternoon. She was looking forward to curling up on the couch with her father and watching zombie movies the rest of the day. However, her father was no where to be found. She heard voices coming from his office. She stepped closer to where she could see in through the bookcases, but whoever was in there couldn't see her. She was surprised to find her dad leaning against his desk in sweats and a t-shirt, with Kate standing between his legs, in only the shirt he had on the night before. Ok, ew. But in their defense, they didn't exactly know she was home. Alexis cringed a little as Kate started kissing her father's neck, but she just couldn't look away.

"Mmm, Kate I have to go start lunch, Alexis will be home soon," he rasped. Kate gave him one last kiss before she moved out of his way. He straightened up and started out of the office. Alexis needed to move before he caught her eavesdropping.

"Rick," Kate said, effectively stopping both big Castle and little Castle. Castle turned back, and Kate clasped her hands around his neck. "There was something I didn't mention last night," she started. Both Castle's waited for her to finish. Big Castle wanted to know what she neglected to tell him, while little Castle was still trying to get a handle on exactly what she was eavesdropping on. "I, uh, I resigned from the force," she admitted, shocking them both. Alexis put a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud and reveling herself.

"What? Kate…" her father replied, obviously not sure how to handle that news.

"It's what I want, Rick," Kate said, her tone full of conviction.

"Well, if it's what you want, you know I'll support your decision," he smiled, dipping his head to kiss her. Alexis made a face and moved away, she had seen enough. Enough that although she was a little grossed out, a smile blossomed on her face as she moved into the kitchen.

"Oh hey sweetie, I didn't know you were home," he father greeted her as he walked out of his office. She had already started to pull together the ingredients for lunch.

"I just walked in. Hungry?" she checked.

"Starving. And make sure you make enough for three," he mentioned. "We have a guest," he added with a smile. A real smile, one that not only reached his eyes, but made them sparkle like they hadn't in months. And at that moment Alexis knew he was ok. Whatever happened last night was a good thing and with the news of Kate's resignation, Alexis felt like a weight had lifted. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "What was that for?" he chuckled when she released him.

"I don't have to worry about you," she shrugged. She watched a confused expression cover his face. "Can you finish lunch? I wanna go put my stuff away and change," she said quickly, darting up the stairs. She didn't want to explain it to him. She knew things were probably going to change somewhere down the line and Kate may even rejoin the force, but she knew she no longer had to worry.


End file.
